Es el Colmo
by Estirada
Summary: Para Hera, es el colmo, ya no soporta las infidelidades de Zeus. Deméter y Poseidón la encuentran y tratan de consolarla. ¿Podrán lograrlo? Pero también es el colmo para Zeus, no puede creer la decisión que tomo y ahora esta pagando por ello.


**_Me harían muy feliz si pudieran dejarme un review diciéndome que les pareció, o si no fui muy clara y tienen alguna duda._**

**_Para hacer esto me inspire en las siguiente canciones:_**

**_Jar of hearts - Christina Perri_**

**_Mine - Taylor Swift_**

**_Without you - David Guetta ft. Usher_**

**_Para que las escuchen, están geniales :3_**

**_P.D. Mañana hay actualización de Memorias de un hijo y su padrastro y de Venganza -por fin-_**

**_Y tengo en mente un Short-fic y 2 long-fics (ambos de Percy Jackson) y para esto necesito que voten en la encuesta de mi perfil :3_**

**_Ahora si es todo lo que tengo que decir._**

**_Disfruten la lectura._**

**_~Liss1357_**

* * *

El ambiente en el Olimpo estaba muy tenso ese día.

Bueno, de hecho no, era el ambiente normal de cada día. Todos los olímpicos estaban en sus respectivos tronos. Discutiendo. Como siempre.

Pero había que si era diferente ese día, no a simple vista, pero si te fijabas bien en todas las peleas que se llevaban a cabo al mismo tiempo en la sala de tronos del olimpo notabas que… una diosa estaba más fría y más enojada de lo habitual con su esposo Zeus.

Él la había engañado otra vez. Con una ninfa. Y estaba embarazada.

Hera estaba hecha una furia, siempre era lo mismo, Zeus no perdía ni un instante en engañarla y los resultados estaban sentados a sus lados, con excepción de sus hermanos y Afrodita. Todos y cada uno de los olímpicos eran hijos de Zeus.

En algún momento durante su estancia en la sala de tronos, cuando se rumoreaba que Zeus había tenido otra aventura y luego cuando no tuvo más opción que decir que los rumores eran ciertos. Hera estuvo a punto de llorar.

Pero aguanto las lágrimas que luego se convirtieron en su principal combustible para su enojo, y ahora ella no veía la hora de que se acabara esa reunión.

Y después de lo que parecieron horas por fin se acabó, para dar lugar a la hora de la comida, a la cual, como era natural cada vez que Zeus la engañaba no asistía.

Cada vez que eso pasaba, Hera estaba en su escondite favorito. Llorando.

Y nunca la habían descubierto, nadie sabía que lloraba hasta que se quedaba seca, lloraba por el esposo que quería tener y no podía, por los hijos que quería y no tenía. Por el amor de Zeus que quería y no tenía.

Pero esa vez fue diferente, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto pasos hasta que tuvo en frente a la portadora de esos pasos.

Deméter. Su hermana mayor.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se sentó a su lado y abrió los brazos para que Hera se acurrucara en ellos y así lo hizo.

-Lo siento mucho- Dijo Deméter para romper el silencio.

-¿Por qué? No es tu culpa- Fue la respuesta de Hera.

-¿Por qué no tomas venganza contra él?- Le pregunto su hermana al cabo de un rato.

-Ya lo intente ¿recuerdas? No salió como planeaba- Dijo con un suspiro la diosa del matrimonio un poco más recuperada.

-No esa clase de venganza, hermana. ¿Por qué no le pagas con la misma moneda?- Le preguntó Deméter con curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

Como respuesta Hera rió, pero era un sonido sin ninguna gracia, como forzado y lleno de sarcasmo.

-Es como si sugirieras que Ares sea pacifista, Afrodita fiel o Artemisa una zorra- Dijo Hera –Nunca va a pasar-.

-Es porque eres la diosa del matrimonio ¿cierto?- Le respondió su hermana con un suspiro.

-Irónico ¿cierto? Soy la diosa del matrimonio y ni siquiera puedo ser feliz en eso –Le dijo a su hermana –Todo los dioses hacen lo que quieren excepto yo-.

-Bueno en cierto modo es tu culpa, tú te has creado esa reputación ¿sabes?- Dijo la diosa de la agricultura.

-Ese era el punto, que todo el mundo pensara que no tenía corazón, no quiero compasión, y menos de sus hijos –Le contesto un poco enojada.

-Te entiendo, no digo que tengas razón, pero comprendo la razón de tus acciones- Contesto en tono neutral su hermana.

Hera solo asintió.

-Quisiera poder hacer ¿sabes?- Le dijo al cabo de un rato.

-¿El qué?- Le pregunto confundida la madre de Perséfone.

-Engañarlo, pagarle con la misma moneda- Le contesto la hija menor de Rea –Quisiera que el sienta lo que yo siento, que sufra como yo sufro, pero no puedo, porque ese es mi deber como diosa del matrimonio, debo ser fiel –Dijo la última palabra en un susurro casi incomprensible para Deméter.

-No lo entiendo- Dijo la diosa de la agricultura con frustración.

-Pero yo sí, dijo una voz que no era ni de Hera ni de Deméter. Y que venía de un pasillo tan poco iluminado que –aunque reconocieron la voz- no estuvieron que fuera el dios de los mares hasta que estuvo fuera del pasillo y le pudieron ver la cara, cabello negro, ojos verde mar y alrededor de estos, arrugas de la risa.

Decir que las hermanas estaban sin palabras era poco.

La cara de Deméter parecía escandalizada por pensar que alguien pudiera haber escuchado su conversación privada, pero también había un poco de alivio al saber que había sido el dios del mar el que las había descubierto y no el dios del cielo.

La cara de Hera, sin embargo, era una historia totalmente diferente a la de su hermana, tenía estupefacción, miedo, alivio, enojo, frialdad, indignación, y toda emoción que se te pueda ocurrir, pero sobre todo había vergüenza, por haber sido descubierta en condiciones tan poco refinadas y hablando sobre que le gustaría engañar a su marido.

-Si me permites la pregunta hermano, ¿Cómo es que lo entiendes?- Hablo Deméter que fue la primera en reponerse del shock de descubrir a su hermano.

-La verdad es que me sorprende que tu no lo hayas entendido Demi- Hablo Poseidón usando el nombre que le había a Deméter para molestarla cuando eran más jóvenes – Es simple, déjame explicarte- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de Hera.

-Tu eres la diosa de la agricultura ¿cierto? Por lo tanto tienes un deber que cumplir como tal y no desatender tus obligaciones. Eso es lo que todos los dioses debemos hacer y es justamente eso lo que Hera hace, como diosa del matrimonio tiene que ser fiel, así como tú tienes que regar tus plantas con agua, es lógica simple. Decir que Hera va a engañar a Zeus es como decir que Apolo dice buenos haikus o que Dionisio odia el vino. Hera es la representación física del matrimonio, así como Afrodita es del amor, todo lo que conlleva un matrimonio perfecta –fidelidad, amor, etc- es la parte que Hera hace en el suyo y Zeus, bueno, el no hace nada- Termino de explicar a lo que Deméter comprendió por fin.

Pero con cada palabra que daba Poseidón una lágrima más salía de los ojos de Hera. Poseidón y Deméter se dieron cuenta de eso y ambos la abrazaron por un lado.

-¿Saben lo que más me duele? Que lo amo y no puedo hacer que él me ame, es el colmo, nunca pensé que llegaría este momento, pero creo que con esta aventura empecé a odiarlo un poco.- Dijo Hera con la cara mojada.

Pero lo que los 3 hermanos sabían -y no querían decir en voz alta- era que si Zeus continuaba así, llegaría un momento en el que todo rastro de amor por parte de Hera habría desaparecido, dando paso al odio, y llegaría el día en que a Hera no le importara si tenía que ser la del matrimonio perfecto, ella le pagaría a Zeus con la misma moneda, y esto a Zeus no le va gustar nada.

Y lo que no sabían era que, una persona –un dios- había estado viendo este espectáculo sintiendo extraño a él, y sintiendo también, arrepentimiento, mientras se iba a su templo –el más grande de todo el Olimpo-, pensando que quizá debería de haber parado hace mucho con sus aventuras, puesto que en su cabeza no paraban de dar vueltas 3 palabras que había dicho su esposa.

"Es el colmo"

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Hera, el si la amaba, pero no como esposa, si no como hermana y lamentaba terriblemente haberle hecho daño.

Él había cometido un error al haberse casado con su hermana y ahora ambos lo pagaban. Ambos eran infelices gracias a un capricho.

Al final Hera tenía razón.

Esto si era el colmo.


End file.
